Estia, Regalia of Elysia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850018 |idalt = 850018 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8414 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 179 |animation_idle = 112 |animation_move = 112 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Despite being lifted from the curse, Estia continued to feel its effects in many ways. It would be a constant struggle to keep her newfound bloodlust in check, a problem that Xenon was only too happy to help with. Estia in turn resolved to ease Xenon's burden of keeping them safe, made easier by her amplified magical skills--another bequest from the curse. Enchantments that she once had to concentrate on casting could be invoked with full power at the merest thought. Magical concepts that she used to grapple with came as easily to her as breathing. However, for all her powers, her attempts to lift Xenon of his irrational guilt for allowing them to fall prey to the witch continued to fall short. Nonetheless, Xenon & Estia would continue to provide mutual support to each other in the aftermath of the fateful events of the tower. All was well... |summon = Will you help us look for my father? Elysia needs its King back. |fusion = With this darkness inside me, my understanding of the Light is so much greater now. |evolution = It feels like I just woke up from a very long sleep, and I want to eat breakfast all the time. |hp_base = 5966 |atk_base = 2153 |def_base = 2572 |rec_base = 2572 |hp_lord = 8524 |atk_lord = 3076 |def_lord = 3675 |rec_lord = 3675 |hp_anima = 9641 |rec_anima = 3377 |atk_breaker = 3374 |def_breaker = 3377 |def_guardian = 3973 |rec_guardian = 3526 |def_oracle = 3526 |rec_oracle = 4122 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Alpha Canis Major |lsdescription = 100% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, boosts Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, 15% damage reduction, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & restores HP each turn |lsnote = 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining, 25% BB reduction & heals 1500-2000 + 10% Rec HP |bb = Baldr's Blaze |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, 15% damage reduction from Light and Dark Types for 3 turns, greatly restores HP, activates Light barrier & purges additional damage effect from one random ally |bbnote = 200% parameter boost, heals 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP & activates 5000 HP barrier |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Light the Way |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, greatly restores HP, slight additional damage reduction for 2 turns & purges additional damage effect from one random ally |sbbnote = 100% Rec to Def, heals 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP & 20% DoT mitigation |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |ubb = Penetrating Brilliance |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), enormously boosts Atk, Def and slightly reduces Rec for 5 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 5 turns, activates Light barrier, enormous additional damage reduction for 2 turns & purges additional damage and LS disable effects from all allies |ubbnote = +1000% multiplier per ally BB gauge consumed, 400% parameter boost and 50% Rec reduction, 500% OD fill rate, activates 50,000 HP barrier & 100% DoT mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500-6500 |dbb = Elysia Eternal |synergy = Twilight |bondunit = Xenon, Son of Elysia |dbbdescription = 64 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, OD gauge, OD gauge fill rate, 100% damage reduction, 100% DoT reduction, negates critical and elemental damage, activates Light barrier & purges LS disable and DoT effects |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 32 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 32 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 32 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 32 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = No Dark Without Light |esitem = HP Recovery Sphere |esdescription = 15% boost to Def, Rec, max HP for all allies, 50% boost to Def, Rec, max HP when HP Recovery Type Sphere is equipped, considerably restores HP each turn & 10% damage reduction |esnote = Heals 2000-3000 + 10% Rec HP |evofrom = 850017 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 80% boost to Def, Rec |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-4 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = 50% additional damage reduction |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds great BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = 40% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 30% chance to heal 25-30% damage |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds probability to perform 1 extra action for self within the same turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 30% chance |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB's slight damage reduction from Light, Dark types effect |omniskill4_4_note = +5% reduction. 20% reduction total |omniskill4_5_sp = 10 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances SBB's greatly restores HP effect |omniskill4_5_note = +1000 + 10% Rec, heals 5000-5500 + 50% Rec HP total |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds LS disable effect purge from one random ally effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances UBB's enormous boost to Atk, Def effect and removes Rec penalty |omniskill4_7_note = +50% parameter boost. 450% Atk, Def boost total |notes = *The Canis Major is part of the 88 modern constellations. *Estia's alternate artwork is a giveaway from the 6th Pre-Anniversary Login Campaign (Day 38). **On January 2, 2020, it became permanently available in the Exchange Hall for 10,000 Merit Points. |addcat = Xenon & Estia Saga |addcatname = Estia5 }}